


Round

by chickenyuujirou, PetitOrteil (CamaradeCactus)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, French translation available, No Dialogue, Pregnancy, Pregnant Nami, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenyuujirou/pseuds/chickenyuujirou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/PetitOrteil
Summary: Sanji had to admit he had never seen someone whose stomach was as big as Nami's.
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 12





	Round

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Rond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565798) by [PetitOrteil (CamaradeCactus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/PetitOrteil)



Sanji had travelled all around the world and met dozens of women, all different from each other – _of course_ he had already seen pregnant women. Even before he left, back at the Baratie, there were clients whose belly was stretched because of their pregnancy. Sometimes they were with other children (children he had to avoid running into if he didn't want to get hit by Zeff afterwards), and sometimes they were alone.

But Sanji had to admit he had never seen someone whose stomach was as big as Nami's.

“Congratulations,” Law said in a monotonous voice, “you're having twins.”

Oh.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos/comments ♥


End file.
